1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool unit for an extrusion machine for a continuous manufacture of profiles from a moldable extrusion material, an extrusion machine as well as a method for changing a friction wheel of the extrusion machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the EP 0 408 259 B1 a device is known for continuous extrusion, which has a rotating wheel with a peripheral groove. The extrusion tool composed of several tool elements is inserted in a graduated intake opening of a tool holder supported on the base frame on a swivel axis. In the open position of the tool holder, the extrusion tool can be taken out of it in the ground-facing direction. The scraping element is held in the bolted and clamped position at the tool elements building the extrusion tool.